dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Soc *Kim Bum - Jae Woo-Seong *Uriah Shelton - Lance Matthews (Shared with Jaye) Reserved: *Rowan Blanchard 1/21/17 *Lee Min-Ho 1/21/17 *Zayn Malik 2/4/17 *Callan Mcauliffe 2/6/17 Alex *Francisco Lachowski - Xavier Russo *Cole Sprouse - Ciaran Williams *Amber Heard -Imogen Reed *Luca Hollestelle - Esmé Vigouroux *Jesse Rutherford - reserved 11/24/16 YKW *Zac Efron-Andrew Messi *Paulo Dybala - Noland Black *Landon Liboiron - Ramses Bassily *Andre Gomes - Logan Mace Victoria *'Mereidth Foster' - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *'Candice King/Accola' - Alyssandra Liddell *'Lilly Kruk' - Alexandria de Alemania *'Alissa Salls' - Raevyne Báthory-Carmichael *'Daria Sidorchuk' - Seraphina Beaumont *'Bridget Satterlee' (reserved February 7th) *'Katherine McNamara' (reserved February 10th) *'Hermione Corfield' (reserved February 27th) User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins *Brayden Whisenhunt - Bennett Wells-Marshall *Tenzing Norgay Trainor - Dash *Matthew Haddad - Francis Kinnaird *Anton Forsdik - Danny McCarthy *Joshua Rush - Anthony Lopezsylvia45 Active *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Choi Jin Ri (Sulli; Fx) - Ariel Jeo *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - New York Appledore *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Birkeland-Chung *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Nolan Gould - Cerulean Danvers Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder (Rped upon request) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Kim Yoo Jung - Mirajane Anabella Barkley Reserved *Kim Yong Sun (Solar; Mamamoo) (11/6/16) *Jun Hyo-seong (Hyosung; Secret) (11/6/16) *Huang Zi Tao (Tao; Exo) (11/6/16) *Wen Junhui (Jun;Seventeen) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch *Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Black *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane **Adam Scott, Reserved 22:22, December 29, 2016 (UTC) *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway **Ian Somerhalder - Reserved 23:47, January 4, 2017 (UTC) *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly **Vanessa Marano - Reserved 03:15, February 19, 2017 (UTC) *Cainan Wiebe Dustin James *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson MetroMara please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 6 *Valentina Sakellarios-Willow - Lena Meyer-Landrut *Alexandrine Himmelreich - Emmelie de Forest *Pyrrha Rasmussen - Debrah Scarlett *Lina Allegri - Francesca Michielin *Audi Evans - Ellen Page *Brynja Skovgaard - Josefine Frida Pettersen RP on Request (essentially semi-active) * Cassandra Schermer - Pyper America Smith Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Nicole Munoz *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Natalie Barton-Bailee Madison *Wyatt Parker-Troye Sivan *Jack Gilinsky-Reserved 2/6/17 Brocky Active Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan (Got7) *Mackenzie Ahn, Yang Hong-Seok (Pentagon) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) Inactive Characters *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho (TVXQ!) *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) * *Callista Watson, Crystal Reed *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (A-JAX) *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min (BTS) *Tiago Vidal, Song Kyung-Il (History) Reserved Models *Yeo Chang-Gu (Yeo One; Pentagon) (10/29/2016) *Moon Bin (Astro) (02/08/2017) *KJ Apa (02/15/2017) *Camila Mendes (02/17/2017) Jaye #Kjetil Mørland (Asbjørn Nygård) #Amber Heard (Elissa Brandt) #Lindsay Hansen (Caitriona o'Sullivan) #Ana de Armas (Daria Chakarova) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) #Behati Prinsloo (Blake Schmidt) #Dianna Agron (Isobel Woodhouse) #Asima Sefic (Sofia Fleming) #Amelia Zadro (Meredith Dixon) #Lisa Teige (Birgitte Sandvik) #Melina Martin (Victoria Torres) #Uriah Shelton (Nathaniel Wilde) #Laneya Grace (Tessa Bellerose) #Anastasia Bezrukova (Kalipso Andreadis) #Lili Reinhart - Reserved 2/19/17 Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll **Sven de Vries, Older Ez *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske-Expansion *Lana Parrilla, Aleja Zamorano *Michelle Rodriguez, Lex Ochoa Oli note: i'm extremely indecisive and usually bring back chars so, even if a model of mine is of an inactive char, could you at least ask me permission because chances are i've considered bringing them back and i'd rather not deal with all the drama that comes along with that c: Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Jinyoung of Got7) *Charlie Kang, Jo Jinho *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Kaori Itō, Minatozaki Sana *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Kim Hyo-Yeon (00:08, October 23, 2016 (UTC) *Im Yoona (00:08, October 23, 2016 (UTC) (future Autumn) *Yan An (03:01, February 12, 2017 (UTC) *Zendaya Coleman (20:37, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Levi Miller - Nigel Roberts #Aramis Knight - Mason Brown #Hayden Christensen - Carter Lewis #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Anna Kendrick - Irene Vinter #Justin Timberlake - Phoenix Danvers #Luke Pasqualino - Axel Jakobsen #Adam Levine - Kedric Woodhouse #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Kevin McKidd - Jack Royce #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson Semi-Active #Isabelle Allen - Katherine Shane #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Fan *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Ali Skovbye- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich Sophie Catty Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Brianna Montgomery ♦ — Bae Su-Ji (Suzy Bae; Miss A) # Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley # Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer # Diana Payne — Avalon Robbins # Livia Carstairs — Kirstie Maldonado # Tilly Evans — Zoe Kurzenkova Inactive, but still in use/RP on Request * Silena Bennett — Scarlett Johansson * Leon Schmidt ♦ — Zachary Quinto * Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich * Cathryn de Stella — Keira Knightley * Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye * Conrad Brandt — Jamie Campbell-Bower Reserved * Kim Ji-Soo (Jisoo; BLΛƆKPIИK) — Ilyana Hong-No (reserved on 07:03, December 20, 2016 (UTC)) * Hong Ji-Soo (Joshua; SEVENTEEN) — Vasilius Jo (reserved on 21:02, January 24, 2017 (UTC)) * Xu Minghao (The8; SEVENTEEN) — Blake Wu (reserved on 23:23, January 24, 2017 (UTC)) * Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) (reserved on 21:44, February 6, 2017 (UTC)) :Note: Characters with ♦ indicates that they're exotic. NAP Omnia Lesvos Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black *Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Nash Grier - Demitrius Schonewise *Jenna Ortega - Meri Smith **Aiysha Hart - 19:42, February 5, 2017 (UTC) *Maddison Pettis - Vesamora Woodhouse *Zackary Arthur - Kaeto Banes *Chandler Riggs Shared with Salem - Julien Graves *Morgan Lily - Rayne Davidson *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Cormac O'Reilly *Natalia Dyer - Marie Richelieu *Mia Mitchell - Aloria Rolls-Royce *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Imani Mujakic 23:48, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Hecate Grimm Manolo #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Kenneth San Jose/Mateo Gallo Future:Noah Centineo (reserved) 00:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Yoo Ki Hyun aka Kihyun from Monster X/Samuel Jeo #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Tom Nicon/Brysen Phips-Curieux #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Koo Junhoe from Ikon//Nick Lyang *Wang Jun Kai 00:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Jason Winston George 00:19, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Jung Yoon Oh aka Jaehyun from NCT 02:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Sugar *Mona Louise Rey — Laurel Branch *Spencer Lacey Ganus — Kaisa Virtanen *Sean Giambrone — Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira — Angel Velasco *Scott Hoying — Eryk Wojda Lissy *Minha (Nine Muses) - Scarlet Chang *Anastasia Bezrukova/Emily Browning (Future model) (dated 1/21/17) - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Sabrina Carpenter - Alexander Richards *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers Uni In Use: *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *Jeremy Kapone, Jarryd Summers *Jason Momoa, Sobek Aten *Kerris Dorsey, Scarlet Banriff *Dafne Keen, Aglaea Olympian *Elizabeth Hiley, Blake Lich *Iggy Azalea, Skye Jordan Reserved: *'Kate Mara' Reserved on: 02:16, January 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Jade Weber' Reserved on: 15:51, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Elizabeth Olsen' Reserved on: 18:18, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Migs Active Characters *Maisie Williams - Cassandra Holloway *Emily Kinney - Elena Sommers *Dylan O'Brien - Max Kowalski *Aaron Tveit - Lukas Schröder Inactive Characters *Misha Collins - William Edison Reserved Models *Sophie Turner (reserved @ 11:10, October 24, 2016 (UTC)) *Shawn Mendes (reserved @ 11:13, October 24, 2016 (UTC)) *Natalie Dormer (reserved @ 05:26, January 28, 2017 (UTC)) *Ariana Grande (reserved @ 05:15, February 3, 2017 (UTC)) Margaery Characters: *Anastasia Delacroix (Nicola Peltz) share b/c baaabe Reserved Models: *Rihanna (Robyn Fenty) 23/12/2016 never *Phoebe Tonkin 23/12/2016 no Mads *Alex Vlahos - Orion Tulen *Katie Leclerc - Maria Young *Tyler Posey - Levin Rivera *Jeri Ryan - Irene Cox Audrey *Kang Min Hyuk - Park Erdmann *Rose Mciever - Persephone Hollander *Burkley Duffield - Marcus Hollander Reserved *Park Chae Young *Park Hyung-Seok Daichi Current Characters i'm not fond of sharing unless we're close so sorry :c *Jung Dae-hyun (B.A.P) - Leon Chi Reserved *Kim Jin-hwan (iKON) *Yoo Si-a (YooA; Oh My Girl) *Cha Hak-yeon (N; VIXX) *Shin Won-ho (Shin; Cross Gene) Icecream Active Characters *Jasmine Thompson - Katherine Sarkozy Livi Characters *Yuri Chernenkov - Simon Nessman *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dong-Min (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Elian Van Der Beek - Dane Dehaan Reserved Models *Kwon Hyuk (Dean) - 07:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) *Ash Stymest - 07:39, January 25, 2017 (UTC) *Kanna Hashimoto - 21:17, January 31, 2017 (UTC) *Zhang Xinyuan - 22:25, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Mina Ellie *Autry Haydon-Wilson (Hayden Browne) *Ulrikke Falch PaintedRed *Antonina Vasylchenko Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress